


意外事故

by Batsy7



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, OOC, 恶搞, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 蝙蝠侠因为一次意外去了一个平行宇宙，这个宇宙的人类性别除了男女之外，还有ABO三种性别，因为某些意外，蝙蝠侠在这个世界也成为了一个Omega，当他回到自己的世界以后，迎来了自己的第一次发情期，更糟糕的是，整个地球除了他之外，其他人都是alpha。当越来越多的普通人类（以及外星人）在他的发情期影响下觉醒了Alpha的性征后，蝙蝠侠终于意识到自己麻烦大了……





	意外事故

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔渣，OOC是我的，雷也是我的。目前暂定cp超蝠，不排除其他cp乱入的可能，总之这就是个一个老爷变成Omega被吃掉的pwp，剧情什么的请不要太在意。

“欢迎回来，布鲁斯少爷。”尽职尽责的英国管家手里托着餐盘，背挺得笔直，“尽管您总是挑战我这个老人家的心脏，但这次整个联盟都没能把你找回来的情况还是有点过了。”

　　“是平行世界，阿福。”蝙蝠侠摘下面具，露出汗湿而凌乱的黑发，“这是一次意外事故。”

　　“并不意味着我不会担心，布鲁斯少爷，我建议您还是检查一下身体。”餐盘被放在工作台的角落，蓝莓曲奇散发着甜美的香味。

　　“我没事，阿福。”布鲁斯自己整个的摔进舒服的椅子里，“很累，但一切都好。”

　　不幸的是，两周后，蝙蝠侠就意识到自己这句话说得太早了。

　　 

　　一个慵懒而美好的早晨，毁于一个尽忠职守的管家。

　　“您该起床了，布鲁斯少爷。”厚重的窗帘被拉开，慵懒的阳光照射在床上那一坨不明隆起上。

　　“五分钟，阿福……”模糊的声音从被子底下传来。

　　“我很抱歉，但是今天您必须参加公司的一个董事会议，会议在十点钟，布鲁斯少爷。”

　　被子被无情地掀走，布鲁斯被阳光晃得皱了皱眉，不舒服的哼哼了两声，不情不愿的睁开了眼睛。

　　管家侠的能力是非常出众的，不到半个小时，布鲁斯就成功的收拾好了自己，收拾整齐的布鲁西宝贝儿坐到餐桌旁，准备好好填饱一下肚子，“达米安呢？”

　　“已经去学校了，布鲁斯少爷。”

　　“他最近没有闯祸？”

　　“已经处理好了，布鲁斯少爷。”

　　布鲁斯决定安静的吃饭，今天的甜汤还是很好喝的。

　　“布鲁斯少爷？”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“你有没有闻到一股很好闻的味道？”

　　“你是指你今天做的小羊排？”

　　“不，是另一种，强势又甜美，带着点黑暗的气息，却无法忽视的味道…”

　　“阿福，”布鲁斯用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，“你最近在读什么诗集？”

　　布鲁斯在董事会上仍然尽职尽责的打着盹，偶尔也会听他们一两句的讨论，现在只是春天，但不知道为什么，他觉得有点热，从内而外的燥热。昨晚是一场苦战，还好最后只在腿上和腰部添了几处淤青，不是很严重。也许发烧了，布鲁斯想，毕竟昨晚在水里泡了几个小时，这很寻常，我能处理这个的。布鲁斯扯了扯领带，向后靠在座椅上，把一本随便什么书翻开盖在了脸上，睡了过去。

　　“布鲁斯？醒醒。”

　　“恩？”布鲁斯猛地醒来，下意识的绷紧了肌肉，等他看清了眼前的人有放松了下来，“福克斯？”

　　“不然还能有谁呢？”福克斯有点无奈的笑了笑，把手里的书放在桌子上，“会议结束了，布鲁斯。”

　　“啊，”布鲁斯用力搓了搓脸让自己清醒过来，好像更热了，还出了不少汗，“我很抱歉，我错过了什么重要的事情吗？”

　　“实际上我只是想问，你要不要换个地方睡？这里睡不是很舒服，还容易着凉。”

　　“对不起，你说什么？”布鲁斯有点惊讶的看着他，“我还以为你要谴责我什么的？就像往常我睡着了的时候。”

　　“为什么呢？你只是太累了。我理解。”福克斯的微笑此刻亲切的有点诡异。

　　哪里不对，布鲁斯身体里蝙蝠侠的那部分警觉的思考着。

　　“听我说，”布鲁斯一只手搭上福克斯的肩膀，拉近了两个人的距离，“我们已经认识很久了，福克斯，你现在状态明显不对，最近发生了什么？”

　　福克斯没有回答问题，反而盯着布鲁斯搭在自己肩膀上的手，然后又把视线缓缓地移到布鲁斯脸上：“我可以碰你吗？”

　　“什么？”不知道为什么福克斯的视线让布鲁斯有点心里发毛，甚至感到有点恐惧，这简直太可笑了，他可是蝙蝠侠！不过布鲁斯还是飞快的把手收了回来，甚至向后倒退了两步。

　　“蝙蝠战机应该升级了，还有战车，布鲁斯，你知道我能把你的装备变得更棒。”

　　这通常是我央求好几遍你才肯干的事儿！布鲁斯在心底嘶吼着，同时戒备着福克斯的靠近。

　　“如果我做这些，为了你做这些，你会高兴吗？”

　　心灵控制？药物？魔法？幻觉？布鲁斯在心底一遍遍的排除着可能的结果。

　　“你闻起来真好闻，布鲁斯。”

　　闻起来？布鲁斯突然想到了早晨阿福说的，难道是气味？

　　“跟我去一趟韦恩庄园，福克斯，我得给你检查一下。”拽住他的手腕大步离开会议室。

　　“我愿意为了你做任何事，布鲁斯。”

　　哦，天哪！真是够了！布鲁斯在心底咒骂。

　 

　　“没有任何问题？”布鲁斯再三的查看着数据。

　　“是的，布鲁斯少爷，我已经给福克斯做了一个全面的身体检查，没有任何的数据显示异常，哦，除了他有点高血压。”

　　“但是这不可能，”布鲁斯固执的盯着电脑屏幕，“他肯定有哪里不对劲。也许我该联系一下扎塔娜。”

　　“也许他只是心情比较好，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德把一个印着蝙蝠侠图案的马克杯放在布鲁斯手边，“咖啡，少爷。”

　　“我更愿意相信我的直觉，有什么事情不太对劲，阿福。”端起咖啡喝了一口，眼睛还盯在屏幕上。

　　“容我提醒一句，迪克少爷回来了，布鲁斯少爷。在解决这个问题之前，你应该还有时间和他一起吃个晚餐。”老管家和善的建议，“当然，还有达米安少爷。”

　　布鲁斯不喜欢家庭晚餐。从八岁一直到成为蝙蝠侠，他从来没有参加过真正拥有家庭氛围的晚餐，而八岁之前的记忆模糊的几乎不近真实。布鲁斯习惯蝙蝠洞，却没办法习惯一个温馨正常的家庭晚餐。布鲁斯是个很棒的蝙蝠侠，可以游刃有余的扮演一个合格的布鲁西宝贝儿，但是一个合格的父亲？即便过了这么多年却仍在学习中。

　　“我回来拿一些东西，”迪克用叉子把一小块牛排送进嘴里，“你最近怎么样，布鲁斯？我回来的时候看到了福克斯，是要改良什么装备吗？”

　　布鲁斯用刀子切着自己盘子里的西兰花，通常当别人都有鲜嫩多汁的小牛排而自己只有一堆蔬菜的时候，心情都不会太好，尤其是现在自己还发着烧，“我怀疑福克斯有问题。”

　　迪克顿时警戒了起来，“你是说我们不能信任福克斯了？”

　　“并没有那么严重，但是……”

　　“我吃饱了。”以战斗方式飞快解决了自己晚餐的达米安从椅子上跳下来，打断了布鲁斯的话并且单方面宣布他要离开。

　　“达米安少爷，我相信布鲁斯少爷还有话要和你说。”阿尔弗雷德慈爱的看着布鲁斯，示意他说点什么。

　　我最不擅长的就是这个。布鲁斯把嘴里的西兰花用力嚼了几下咽了下去，沉默了一会儿：“学校怎么样，达米安？”哦，该死，这真是个蠢问题。

　　“无聊透顶，父亲。”达米安耸耸肩，“我要去蝙蝠洞了。”

　　然后达米安就直接跑了，中间甚至来了一个开心的后空翻。

　　也许我该问你的刀保养得怎么样，布鲁斯想。大多数正常的家庭谈话在这里都行不通，但还好，我们知道彼此都爱这个家。

　　“别太沮丧，布鲁斯少爷，达米安少爷是爱着你的，我们都是。”阿尔弗雷德把手搭在布鲁斯肩膀上安慰他。

　　这可太少见了，毕竟我成年已经很久，早就过了哭着向阿福要抱抱的年纪了，布鲁斯想，但他还是决定接受这份好意，毕竟阿福掌握着他的菜谱，“我知道。”

　　“布鲁斯，你有没有闻到一股很好闻的味道？”迪克耸动着鼻子在空气中努力的嗅着，显然完全没有被刚才的小插曲打扰，“就好像什么好吃的快要成熟的感觉？比小甜饼的味道还要好闻！”

　　“比起吃，迪克，”布鲁斯冲迪克摆摆手，“我要去夜巡了。”

　 

　　布鲁斯觉得今天还挺顺利的，达米安被阿福威逼利诱在庄园里写作业，迪克在蝙蝠洞处理一些数据，其中包括福克斯的事情，他自己则在夜巡时解决了一个帮派的小活动，哥谭难得的安静而美好，布鲁斯开着蝙蝠车在哥谭的深巷里慢悠悠转着，直到隔壁街区的警铃突然响起。

　　Shit！布鲁斯立即调转车头，向出事的地方赶去。

　　一家珠宝店，但是并不是非常的大，这里并不会有什么太值钱的东西，哥谭最难缠的几个家伙都不选这里下手，布鲁斯跳下蝙蝠车，手里握着一枚蝙蝠镖警戒的靠近。

　　然而当他看清楚防盗玻璃门上整齐划痕后，他就在心里松了口气，这熟悉的手法……布鲁斯关掉了警铃，他甚至没有费心思去查看这里情况，他只是收拢披风站在门口附近，冲着漆黑一片的店里喊了一声：

　　“瑟琳娜。”

　　“你让这一切变得没那么有意思了，蝙蝠。”猫女从黑暗的角落里应声现身，手里捏着一条鞭子扭着傲人的身姿向他靠近。

　　看到她出现，布鲁斯顿时微微弓起背，整个身体绷紧，“你为什么在这里偷东西？这里应该没有你想要的。”

　　“除了你，B。”猫女知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠，她再次的甩着鞭子想要贴近他。

　　布鲁斯向后退了两步，刻意压低的声音中透着危险，“够了。”也许在往常布鲁斯会选择和瑟琳娜周旋一会儿，他也对这样危险的带有调情意味的交手乐在其中，要知道瑟琳娜本身就是一个非常有魅力的女人。但不是今天，今天猫女闻起来怪怪的，甚至让他忍不住想要逃离。

　　“我跟了你一路了，B。”猫女不肯放弃的继续靠近，“你不知道你今晚闻起来有多棒，就像一条美味可口的鲜鱼一样的吸引着我，喵~”

　　但布鲁斯只觉得无端的烦躁，而且该死的越来越热，“你引我来这里，我来了，直接说你的目的。”

　　“我本来是想要拿那颗最大的钻石的，就是博物馆里那颗，但是你出现了，而我发现你比钻石有吸引力多了。”看到蝙蝠侠强硬的态度，猫女有点遗憾的停住了脚步，但仍然在打量着蝙蝠侠，“所以我改变了主意。”

　　“你难道要和我上床吗，瑟琳娜。”布鲁斯失去了耐心，他只想尽快的结束这一切然后回到蝙蝠洞让自己凉快下来。

　　不，我想上你。

　　当然猫女没有傻到把这句话说出来，实际上当她搞清楚自己原来对布鲁斯抱着这种想法的时候自己也吓了一跳，她的确对这个神秘的黑暗骑士颇有好感，但她一直以为两个人的关系应该由布鲁斯来主导，而不是像现在这样，充满着有点变态的占有欲。但是她马上就释然了，要知道今天的布鲁斯闻起来多美味啊……

　　“我觉得共度一个美好的夜晚不会有什么损失？”猫女选择了一个委婉的说法，她担心会把布鲁斯吓跑，“就我们两个人，B？”

　　“我没时间。”布鲁斯的声音听起来冷冰冰的，但实际上他快要热死了，汗水让皮革整个贴在身上，黏腻的感觉非常糟糕，“也没兴趣。如果你从这里拿走了什么，我建议你赶紧放回去，否则我不介意动手。”

　　啊，布鲁斯的下巴看起来也是这么的可爱，猫女着迷的盯着月光下蝙蝠侠面具下面那一小块皮肤，很奇怪之前为什么没发现蝙蝠是这么的有吸引力。这次她没有再说话，而是迅速的靠近蝙蝠侠并且直接甩了鞭子精准抽在了蝙蝠侠没有铠甲防护的腰侧，然后立马抽身后退。

　　蝙蝠侠猝不及防发出的一声闷哼让猫女觉得自己心跳都加速了，血液仿佛沸腾一般的滚烫，甚至她觉得自己整个人都热了起来，虽然被蝙蝠镖在胳膊上划了一道血痕，但她仍然觉得这感觉无比的美妙，鞭子抽打在布鲁西身上发出的脆响，还有布鲁斯的呻吟，布鲁斯精壮而完美的肉体，以及彻底掌控这具身体的美妙感觉……哦，光是想象这场景，瑟琳娜就觉得自己忍不住要高潮了。

　　布鲁斯会是我的！猫女蹲在房顶，看着离开的蝙蝠车目光灼灼。

　　第五章 Chapter 5

　　布鲁斯完全没有料到猫女二话不说鞭子就挥到了跟前，突如其来的变故直接导致他反应不够迅速，被鞭梢狠狠地抽在了腰侧，尖锐的痛感顿时传来，随之而来还有过于靠近的猫女带来的一股富有侵略气息的味道，这强势地诡异的气味直接让蝙蝠侠脑中警铃大作，迅速利落地转身以一个刁钻的角度冲猫女射出蝙蝠镖，然后捂着腰侧飞身后退两步，甚至下意识屏住了呼吸绷紧了身体。

　　布鲁斯感觉糟透了，不仅仅是因为大意而被鞭子抽中。鞭子带来的疼痛虽然尖锐，但蝙蝠侠已经对这种疼痛习以为常，让他感到格外难受的是他身体的热度，他觉得自己现在整个人仿佛置身于烈火中，额头上淌下的汗水浸到了眼睛里。

　　发烧，还是……？

　　布鲁斯不是很确定。似乎就在刚刚猫女靠近的一瞬间，他的心跳突然加速，浑身的热度也陡然地升高，更尴尬的是布鲁斯发现自己好像硬了。所以他才反常的没有追上去而是选择了后退。

　　发烧，还是……发情？

　　当发情这两个字出现在了布鲁斯的脑海里，立刻被他单方面的果决的毫不留情地否定了，在战斗的时候被对方的荷尔蒙所吸引？这一点儿也不蝙蝠侠，一定是太热了，或者紧身衣太紧了的错。

　　布鲁斯抬头看了一眼猫女消失的方向，思考了一下自己这样追过去出现尴尬情况的可能性，决定还是先回蝙蝠洞再做打算，这该死的**来的太不是时候了。

　　没有留恋，布鲁斯果断跳上蝙蝠车，飞驰而去。

　　布鲁斯收回前言，今天绝对不顺利，不仅不顺利而且糟透了。他现在感觉就好像有人在他身体里面点燃了一把火，高热的同时还伴随着浑身的酸疼，不过还是谢天谢地小布鲁斯已经软下去了。

　　我痛恨发烧，布鲁斯恨恨的想着，因为他脱掉蝙蝠战衣以后，发现自己整个人湿的就好像刚洗完澡一样，而且现在赤裸着上身待在阴冷的蝙蝠洞也没法缓解半分这该死的热度。

　　于是当迪克走进蝙蝠洞的时候看到的就是这样美妙的场景，只穿着黑色紧身短裤的布鲁斯瘫坐在他的椅子上，赤裸的上半身除了数不清的伤疤和淤青，还布满了汗水，这让布鲁斯上半身的肌肉在灯光下反射着诱惑着光芒，而因为高热而变得急促的呼吸使得饱满的胸膛有点激烈的上下起伏，趁得胸口那两点格外的诱人，让人忍不住想要含住品尝……

　　超人啊！迪克上下滑动着喉结咽了下口水，是布鲁斯突然就变得性感无敌了还是我以前眼瞎到没发现这个？但紧接着迪克就发现了一个非常尴尬的情况：

　　他勃起了。

　　超人啊！迪克在心底呻吟着，这是布鲁斯，我的养父啊！我什么时候变得这么禽兽了！除了这个，勃起的阴茎被束缚着紧身的制服里面的滋味可一点儿也不好受！所以迪克想都没想就立马掉头往回走。我需要先冷静一下，比如想一下布鲁斯美妙的肉体，啊不！是想一下自己居然对着自己养父硬了这件事该怎么处理。

　　但是很不幸的，迪克还没来得及走，就被布鲁斯叫住了。

　　当然，那可是蝙蝠侠，迪克都跑到他眼前了他怎么可能看不到。

　　“迪克？”布鲁斯转身冲着迪克喊了一声，“福克斯的事情怎么样。”

　　“马上过来。”超人啊！布鲁斯的声音也是这么的性感，好像越来越硬了怎么办……

　　迪克缓慢的转过身，然后掩饰性地双手交握挡在两腿之间，别扭的朝着布鲁斯走过去。

　　布鲁斯注意到了迪克别扭的走路姿势，他上下打量了迪克一眼，最终视线定格在迪克的两腿之间。

　　现在的年轻人啊！布鲁斯在心底叹气，选择性遗忘了刚才小布鲁斯的事情，决定什么都不说，至少给迪克留点面子。

　　“我重新分析了福克斯的身体数据，比上次的更加详细，结果发现他的有些激素含量有点高，”迪克在屏幕上点击了两下，调出数据，“比如，肾上腺素，总的来说这些激素的作用就是会让人体感觉比较的亢奋。”

　　布鲁斯点了点头，若有所思，“激素确实可以让人变得兴奋或者举止异常，你有查到具体的原因吗？”

　　超人啊……迪克再次咽了一下口水，把自己的视线从布鲁斯身上硬生生扯开。

　　“根据监控的录像，”迪克清了清嗓子，确保自己的嗓音听起来还算正常，“我不认为这是人为的因素，不过我们确实发现了一点。”

　　迪克把一张照片递给布鲁斯，照片上福克斯正在和一位年轻女性亲吻，“他恋爱了。”

　　布鲁斯盯着照片看了一会儿，“爱情使人盲目，恩？”

　　爱情使人阴茎发疼，迪克直愣愣的盯着布鲁斯后颈上的一颗汗珠，脑子里突然冒出这么一句话。

　　然后那颗汗珠就因为布鲁斯起身的动作而沿着背部的肌肉向下滑落，直到消失在了被黑色短裤包裹的挺翘的……哦！超人啊！

　　“没什么事我就先走了布鲁斯我还得帮达米安熊孩子检查作业呢你先忙记得穿点衣服小心着凉。”迪克像是被火烧着了屁股一样地逃出了蝙蝠洞。

　　布鲁斯看着迪克矫捷而迅速的身影满意地点了点头：不愧是我教出来的。

　　 

　　布鲁斯再次醒来的时候，奢望自己能凉爽下来的。这该死的发烧让他觉得整个人都不好了。

　　但显然他的愿望没有成真，他能感觉到自己整个人还是像一块牛排一样的五分熟着。

　　布鲁斯不情不愿的在被子底下一拱一拱，直到露出了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，甚至连眼睛都懒得睁：“阿福，几点了？”

　　“中午好，父亲，你的睡姿实在是太难看了。”

　　布鲁斯的瞌睡立马就飞了，差点儿直接从床上蹦了起来：“达米安？！”

　　“你起床的样子更难看，父亲。”

　　“你为什么在这里？阿福呢？”布鲁斯从床上坐起来，拍拍脸让自己清醒一下。

　　“他们拜托我照顾你，”达米安指了指床头柜子上的餐盘，几乎有点幸灾乐祸，“清蒸蔬菜，凉拌水果，还有大份的果汁。父亲，你最近是不是得罪阿福所以没肉吃了？”

　　“我只是不想吃肉，达米安。”这是实话，自从发烧，布鲁斯就没什么胃口吃鲜嫩的小牛排了，蔬菜和水果就很好。

　　布鲁斯咽了口唾沫，感觉自己喉咙干的难受，赶紧端起果汁大口的喝了起来，直到喝了一大半才把杯子放下，喉咙稍微好受了点，大概是昨天出了太多汗导致了轻微脱水吧，布鲁斯想。总之，阿福果然还是最贴心的。

　　布鲁斯发现，发烧是件让人头疼的事，字面意义以及深层次意义都是。他现在觉得自己一点也不想动，只想躺着床上，大脑也有点昏昏沉沉的，但是达米安还在看着呢！布鲁斯挣扎着从床上爬起来，暗自夸赞自己真是个好爸爸。

　　“迪克呢？”布鲁斯晃了晃脑袋让自己保持清醒，开始换衣服。

　　“他一大早就回去了，”达米安无聊的坐在床上晃着两条小细腿，盯着布鲁斯羡慕着他的肌肉，“阿福在楼下，他说你这个状态他最好离你远点。”

　　布鲁斯心里冒出了一个问号：什么叫离我远点？怕被我传染？

　　“父亲，你是不是被谁抽了一鞭子？”达米安眼尖的看到了布鲁斯腰上暗红色的鞭痕。

　　“你看错了。”太过大意被猫女抽了一下子这种事还是不要说出去比较好，布鲁斯穿好衬衫和长裤，把大多数的伤痕掩盖在衣服下面。

　　达米安已经懒得揭穿了：“对了，今天超人来过。”

　　布鲁斯正在打领结的手顿了顿，突然有一种不好的预感。

　　“他兴冲冲捧着一束特别丑的花过来的，傻笑着飞进你的卧室又一脸惊恐的飞走了。”达米安着重强调了特别丑。

　　一脸惊恐？布鲁斯知道达米安不会把什么好词用在超人身上，但一般情况下还算是实话。难道出什么事了？

　　“父亲，你说他是不是被你裸睡的样子吓到了？”

　　不可能，那可是个有透视外挂的外星人啊，他早就不知道看过多少遍了。布鲁斯仔细地抹好发胶。

　　“哦对，阿福说今天的那个什么宴会你不用去了。”

　　布鲁斯的正在往脖子上抹东西遮盖伤口的动作顿时停下了。

　　为什么不早说？！那我忙活半天算什么！

　　布鲁斯想打达米安的屁股。不过他还是忍住了，他告诉自己，我是个好爸爸，不打熊孩子。

　　不过我还是赶紧去蝙蝠洞比较好。

　　“父亲，请不要给我们找个外星人当后爸！”布鲁斯离开卧室的时候达米安在后面不依不饶的喊着。

　　“蝙蝠侠呼叫超人。”布鲁斯打开通讯器，“蝙蝠侠呼叫超人，收到请回复。”

　　布鲁斯等了一会而，但是通讯器的另一边仍然没有声音，有那么一瞬间他似乎听到了另一边传来一声喘息，但又好像是错觉。布鲁斯再次确认了一下通讯器工作正常，“超人？你在哪？”

　　依旧没有回应。

　　布鲁斯有点疑惑的连通了孤独堡垒的AI：“卡尔在哪里？”

　　“他在孤独堡垒，蝙蝠侠。”

　　“我试图联系他却并没有收到回应，他出什么事了吗？”

　　AI沉默了一会儿：“他在解决一些生理问题，无暇回应你，蝙蝠侠。”

　　蝙蝠侠花了三秒钟来思考生理问题具体指的是什么。

　　哦原来在上厕所啊。

　　“告诉他，解决以后马上联系我。”

　　尽职尽责的AI向超人传达了这一信息，而正在发情的氪星人Alpha精虫上脑地表示自己不想联系他只想操他。

　　这次AI沉默的时间更久了，然后决定无视自己没羞没躁的主人 的这条信息。

　　布鲁西宝贝儿可以无所事事，但是蝙蝠侠总有事情做。比如今天他花了一个下午来查看整理了正义联盟的账单。

　　结束以后，蝙蝠侠看着数额庞大的账单想，幸亏自己有钱，不然早破产了。

　　通常这种无聊的工作布鲁斯一般会交给电脑，但是今天他觉得头晕，而且阿福明显的躲着他，这让他觉得无比的烦躁而且……空虚。这种状态显然不适合进行一些需要高度集中注意力的工作，整理账单也许能让自己冷静下来。但这只是刚开始的时候的想法，事实证明这毫无用处，因为布鲁斯看着数额庞大的账单觉得头更疼了，同时持续的低烧有向高热发展的趋势，即便吞了几次药片也依旧如此。布鲁斯终于怀疑自己的身体是不是出了其他的毛病了。

　　而且超人依旧毫无动静，生理问题这么难以解决吗？

　　但他只来得及给自己来了一个扫描，阿卡姆的警报就传了过来：

　　小丑越狱了，又一次。

　　来不及看结果，蝙蝠侠直接跳上飞机冲向了阿卡姆。

　　超人正在追求蝙蝠侠，两个人已经互相知道了身份，甚至这种追求行为被阿福默许了，蝙蝠侠从来没有过回应。因为超人的这份喜欢直接导致看到布鲁斯的时候就转化为发情期的Alpha，然后他害怕伤害到布鲁斯选择了离开。

　　另外阿卡姆有惊喜啊……嘿嘿嘿~

 

　　阿卡姆是一家精神病院，但这里的戒备比很多监狱都要森严，因为这里关押着很多丧心病狂的犯人，比如小丑，比如贝恩，比如稻草人，比如……不，毒藤你个植物爱好者不算，急冻人你个护妻狂魔也不算。总之这里一般非常热闹，同时也很容易出事。

　　但是当蝙蝠侠驾驶蝙蝠机抵达阿卡姆的时候，这里却安静的可怕。没有爆炸的声音，没有尖叫声，没有小丑独特的笑声，什么都没有。整个阿卡姆就像死了一样寂静。

　　有什么不太对。

　　有那么一瞬间布鲁斯甚至怀疑是不是自己的警报出了问题，但是夜幕已然降临，而阿卡姆却一片漆黑，哪怕一处微弱的灯光也看不到。一定出事了，但是……蝙蝠侠打开了护目镜的夜视功能，开始查看大门四周。这不像是小丑的风格，小丑是个疯子，他爱笑声，也爱疯狂，现在的安静绝不会是他喜欢的。这安静让他觉得更加担忧，因为这可能代表着阿卡姆的几十个医生和警卫已经全部被杀死了……不，不会这么快，一般小丑也不会一开始做的这么绝，他更喜欢折磨和让人疯狂。但布鲁斯现在不是那么肯定这一切都是小丑的手笔了。我已经丧失了主动权，布鲁斯有点担忧地想。

　　经过查看，蝙蝠侠在大门的角落里发现了一个炸弹，如果直接开门，这枚炸弹就会被引爆。不怎么高明的手法，但是既然已经有时间在大门这里做埋伏，那么整个阿卡姆很可能就是一个更大的陷阱。布鲁斯小心翼翼的拆除了这个炸弹，这至少能保证后面来的人不会因为不够谨慎而受伤。

　　就算是陷阱，除了更加谨慎以外，蝙蝠侠也没有别的选择。布鲁斯犹豫了两秒钟，还是给联盟发送了一个定时的求救信号，假如三个小时后他没能安全回来，蝙蝠侠向联盟求助的录音就会发送到联盟的公共通信频道。但愿我不会用到这个，蝙蝠侠想。

　　然后，蝙蝠侠踏入了阿卡姆疯人院。

　　这个地方他已经再熟悉不过，他曾经把无数的罪犯送进了这里，也曾经在这里和很多的罪犯展开战斗，夜巡的时候这里也是重点巡逻地方之一。但是今天夜晚的阿卡姆更给人一种阴森压抑的感觉。蝙蝠侠压低身形，尽量掩饰自己的踪迹，虽然他自己也清楚对于早就等在这里的罪犯来说，并没有什么用处。但是想象中疯狂罪犯的袭击却并没有出现，相反，这里依旧静的可怕。

　　这不按剧情来啊！蝙蝠侠心里嘀咕着，阿卡姆是空了还是死了？而且这里真的好热！

　　但是很快的，蝙蝠侠就在走廊上发现了一具尸体，看服装应该是个医生，但是现在这年头穿着护士服的不一定都是美女还有可能是小丑，所以还是小心一点。谨慎起见蝙蝠侠给自己扣上了一个呼吸面具，然后才靠近查看。

　　等到把人翻过身来，才发现这是阿卡姆精神病院的一名医生，琼·兰利，算得上是熟人，再摸摸胸口，哟还活着！

　　“琼？”蝙蝠侠拍打着琼的脸颊，小声说“你为什么在这里？”

　　但是非常不幸的变声器加回声把蝙蝠侠的声音放大了好几倍，听起来就像是喊的。

　　蝙蝠侠：……

　　好吧，反正他们本来就知道自己在哪里，这样把他们引出来也好。蝙蝠侠安慰自己。

　　就在蝙蝠侠觉得自己快要把琼的脸打肿的时候，琼终于幽幽的转醒。

　　“蝙蝠侠？”琼看起来一脸茫然的样子，“你为什么在这里？”

　　“你不知道？”蝙蝠侠的直觉告诉他这里面有猫腻，“我收到了阿卡姆的警报，小丑越狱了，等我进来就看到你昏倒在地上。你没事吧？”

　　琼再次一脸茫然的挠挠头，“我只记得我今天应该给哈莉做诊疗的，你知道，就是心理健康那方面的，我一直觉得她还有救。”

　　“哈莉·奎因。”蝙蝠侠重复了一下这个名字，然后把琼扶起来，“还能走吗？”

　　“我觉得我没什么事，我能帮你吗，蝙蝠侠？”琼一脸开心地表示自己一切正常。

　　“不用，你只需要……”蝙蝠侠还没说完就发现自己脖子上被扎了一针。

　　“也许我可以帮你来一针镇定剂，蝙蝠侠。”琼耸耸肩，“你该睡觉了。”

　　尽管蝙蝠侠在感受到刺痛的瞬间就推开了琼，但还是太晚了。蝙蝠侠踉跄着倒退了两步，捂住脖子。琼叛变了？我们认识了这么多年他居然也会……为什么？！

　　然后蝙蝠侠就失去了意识。

　　

　　好热。

　　好热……

　　我需要帮助……

　　我需要Alpha的帮助……

　　蝙蝠侠猛地惊醒，他晃了晃脑袋想让自己清醒过来，随即发现了自己的尴尬处境。

　　除了面具以外浑身赤裸，腰带还有所有的制服都不见了，这意味他常用的那些小道具都用不上了；手腕脚腕都被束缚在固定在地上的铁环里，膝盖之间甚至还增加了一根铁棍强迫他分开双腿，因为距离和位置的关系他只能跪趴在地上，而且因为脖子上的项圈和地面之间固定的链条太短，他只能把脸贴在地上，屁.股高高翘起，无比羞耻的姿势。

　　这还不是最糟的，他刚才终于弄明白他这几天发烧的真正原因，他是一个该死的Omega而且他发情了，他能感觉到自己的后穴现在已经湿的一塌糊涂了。并且他现在能清楚地闻到整个阿卡姆所有Alpha的气味，这庞大的数量……仿佛整个阿卡姆的人都变成了Alpha，而他们都因为自己的发情期而蠢蠢欲动。

　　其他人唯一不敢行动的原因是这个房间里的另一个人，小丑。

　　“小丑……”

　　“嘿，蝙蝠仔，你醒啦！”小丑从椅子上跳下来，走到蝙蝠侠身前，然后蹲下，“感觉怎么样？”

　　“你想要什么！”蝙蝠侠尽量让自己的声音听起来依旧恶狠狠的，但是考虑到他现在的姿势，实在是没有什么威慑力。

　　“啊……好问题！”小丑拍了一下蝙蝠侠赤裸的屁.股，得到了一声闷哼，“我想要什么呢？”

　　“我已经得到阿卡姆了，蝙蝠侠，不是在今天，而是好几天之前，这还要多亏了我们的好朋友，兰利医生。”

　　“你对他……做了什么？”

　　“还记得我说过的吗，蝙蝠仔？人性都是黑暗的，都是自私的，都是疯狂的！而我们尊敬的兰利医生，他爱着哈莉，这是个多么美丽的爱情故事啊！然后，这也可以变成一个疯狂的故事。哈！这其实一点也不困难，对吧，可爱的蝙蝠仔？”小丑站起来，开始绕着蝙蝠侠转圈，“我们是一类人，蝙蝠仔，一样的疯狂和聪明！我们本来就应该属于彼此。”

　　小丑把手指伸进了蝙蝠侠湿润的后穴，发出了清晰的水渍声。

　　“小丑！！”蝙蝠侠顿时剧烈的挣扎起来，但很不幸因为手脚的束缚，最后只有他的屁股得以剧烈的扭动。

　　“别激动，别激动，小蝙蝠。”小丑安抚的拍拍蝙蝠侠的后背，“你知道你逃不掉的，对吧？”

　　“最开始，我只是想要抓到你，蝙蝠仔，”小丑的中指开始在蝙蝠侠的后穴里面进出，“因为你总是妨碍我，这实在是太讨厌了！然后有人出主意，把你扒光然后羞辱你，毁掉你。”

　　蝙蝠侠似乎暂时的放弃了抵抗，额头抵在地面上，大口的喘着气。

　　“我觉得这也是个好主意，毁掉蝙蝠侠听起来棒极了！”食指也伸了进去，“但是凡事总有例外，我的蝙蝠仔。”

　　“谁能想到伟大的蝙蝠侠是个甜美的Omega呢？”增加到三根手指。

　　身为Alpha的小丑闻起来也非常的糟糕，一股刺鼻的气味，但毫无意外他是这里最强大的Alpha。另外他也有非常灵巧的手指，蝙蝠侠咬住下唇，确保自己不会淫荡的喊出声。他的大脑已经变成了一团浆糊，他想要更多，他想要追逐那几根该死的手指，更多，更快，更深入，……但还有那么一部分，蝙蝠侠的尊严，阻止他这么做。

　　此时此刻，蝙蝠侠无比的想念超人。

　　“所以，我改主意了，蝙蝠仔，我决定标记你，让你变成我的Omega。”小丑说。

　　第八章 chapter 8

　　三个小时过去了，蝙蝠侠的求救信号回荡在瞭望塔……的公共通信频道。

　　戴安娜表示自己正在天堂岛，海王说自己正在跟捕鲸船做斗争，火星猎人表示自己要留守瞭望塔……吃奥利奥，超人不知道为什么一直联系不到，所以最后能去的人只有闪电和绿灯。

　　闪电表示完全没问题，他可以先飞快的跑过去先看看情况，然后等绿灯到了再一起救蝙蝠。

　　哇！救蝙蝠！巴里表示自己还没想到能有这么一天，通常黑漆漆的联盟顾问要么不需要别人帮忙，要么在需要帮忙的时候超人已经第一个冲上去了，所以这是严格意义上来说巴里第一次救蝙蝠呢！想想还有点小激动呢！于是巴里跑的更快了。

　　但是当他一脸兴奋跑到阿卡姆疯人院里，闻到那股好闻的不得了的Omega发情的味道之后，他又用比来的时候更快的速度远离了那里。

　　天哪！阿卡姆居然有Omega？！还是正在发情的？！蝙蝠侠知道这个事儿吗？

　　哦那个Omega闻起来也太好闻了还是没有被标记的好想上了他啊但我是超级英雄不能这么干憋得好痛苦……  
　　  
　　巴里觉得痛苦极了，不仅仅是心理上的挣扎，还有制服里阴.茎的疼痛。

　　说起来……我们还要救蝙蝠来着。震惊过后，巴里才想起这一茬，然后就看到空中一道绿光直奔着阿卡姆就飞过去了。

　　哦，不……巴里内心不由得为哈尔感到悲哀，因为他很快就看到一道绿光以更快的速度的从阿卡姆飞出来了。

　　好吧，至少大家同病相怜了。巴里跑过去迎上哈尔：“嗨，伙计？”

　　哈尔一脸懵逼，惊疑不定地喘着粗气：“阿卡姆……Omega？！”

　　“是的，是的，还是超级好闻，让人非常想操的那种。”叹口气，巴里拍拍哈尔的肩膀，表示自己非常理解。

　　哈尔喘了一会气，慢慢地回过神，他看着巴里，有点不确定地说：“你说蝙蝠会不会……”也想上了这个Omega？

　　巴里坚定地点了点头，“遇到发情的Omega这种事确实很难办，难怪蝙蝠都要向我们求救了。现在怎么办？”

　　“我觉得我们应该先把Omega救出来，毕竟……这么一个发情的Omega在外面到处乱跑实在是太不安全了。”关键是有Omega在还怎么专心作战啊！

　　“同意！而且我们必须得速战速决！”否则我们自己就要忍不住了！

　　两个人再次来到了阿卡姆的外面，闻着甜美的Omega的芳香，感到既甜蜜又痛苦。

　　“你速度比较快，你去把Omega带出来，我接应你，”哈尔对巴里说，然后又不放心地加了一句，“……没问题吧？”

　　巴里深吸了一口气，点了点头，然后就飞快地冲了进去，一路闻着味儿就找到Omega了，路上顺便解决了几个烦人的反派。等到他终于进到Omega的房间看清楚那是谁的时候，下巴都要掉下来了：

　　蝙蝙蝙……蝙蝠侠是OOOO…Omega？！！！

　　巴里心中仿佛有一群逆闪飞快的跑过，他在高速运动下看到的一切都是放慢无数倍的，他清楚的看到了蝙蝠侠好看的屁.股蝙蝠侠微微张开的穴口以及正插在里面的手指和从穴口飞溅出来的小水渍还有蝙蝠侠前面挺立的可爱阴.茎蝙蝠侠的……怎么办，我看到了这么多事后一定会被灭口的！巴里绝望地想，更糟糕的是我感觉我好像爱上蝙蝠侠了不知道这是不是因为发情期的关系啊怎么办啊我觉得蝙蝠好可爱好想操啊巴里你要忍住啊但是感觉自己已经死定了怎么办……

　　尽管正在经历着剧烈的心里挣扎，但是巴里还是尽职尽责的把浑身赤裸被锁在地上的蝙蝠侠解救了出来，顺便体贴的帮他套上了一件医生的白大褂。

　　当他终于抱着蝙蝠侠出现在阿卡姆外面的时候，脑子里只剩下了两件事：好想操蝙蝠和我死定了。以至于他都没发现蝙蝠侠已经因为他快速的运动晕过去了，以及哈尔仿佛见了鬼的表情。

　　而在阿卡姆的小丑，只能感受到一阵红色的旋风，接着就发现自己的蝙蝠仔已经没有了。小丑气急败坏的骂出了声，然后把沾着蝙蝠侠体液的手指伸进了嘴里仔细的舔舐着，缓缓地露出了一个狰狞的微笑：“你是我的，蝙蝠仔，早晚！”

　　“巴里，蝙蝠侠……？！”哈尔表现的也没有比巴里好到哪里去，“天哪！我一定是在做梦！蝙蝠侠怎么可能是Omega呢！哈哈！“

　　哈尔干笑了一声，然后给了自己一个响亮的耳光，但是仍然没能醒过来。

　　巴里看了看自己怀里的蝙蝠：“……他晕过去了。”

　　“我们……我们应该怎么办？”哈尔磕磕巴巴的问出了现在最大的难题。

　　怎么办？

　　发情的Omega最好是待在自己的巢穴里面，对于蝙蝠侠来说也就是蝙蝠洞。但是他现在晕过去了，除了超人，整个联盟根本没有人知道蝙蝠洞在哪，所以……

　　闪电和绿灯万分无奈的把蝙蝠侠带回了瞭望塔，然后把蝙蝠侠放在他的房间里，最后坚决地锁上了门。

　　这简直太考验意志力了嘤！

　　好想操蝙蝠啊但是一定要忍住啊嘤！

　　接着闪电就在联盟的公共频道里发布了最高级别的紧急事故的通告：联盟所有成员，所有成员，请速到瞭望塔集合，请速到瞭望塔集合！

　　蝙蝠侠出事啦！！！出大事啦！！！！

　　闪电撕心裂肺的喊着。　　

　　 

　　最高级别的通知还是非常有用的，很快，除了超人的联盟六巨头就到齐了。

　　同时蝙蝠侠也在非常有效率的发挥着自己作为一个发情期Omega的感染力，很快的，联盟剩下的五个人都变成了正在发情的Alpha。

　　……

　　联盟会议大厅的气氛凝重的可怕。

　　闪电侠左右看了看，清了清嗓子开口：“我想，大概的情况你们已经了解了？”

　　“难以置信，蝙蝠侠的信息素这么美味。”海王说，“这闻起来一点也不蝙蝠侠。”

　　“但是我们还是不清楚具体发生了什么？”神奇女侠很茫然，“为什么蝙蝠侠突然就变成了Omega？而且还把我们也变成了Alpha。”

　　“可能跟十几天前蝙蝠侠的一次意外事故有关，”火星猎人说，“他在回来后提到了一个拥有ABO性别的平行世界。但是为什么我们的蝙蝠侠也会变成Omega，而且还影响了我们……根据我的分析，这应该是作者的锅。”

　　“我打断一下，”绿灯愁眉苦脸，“我们现在的首要问题难道不是蝙蝠的发情期吗？我现在觉得超级难受，你们不觉得吗？说真的，我们是不是应该找个人帮蝙蝠度过这次的发情期？至少……临时标记一下？否则Omega没有抑制剂很难捱过去的。”

　　……

　　大家顿时都陷入了沉思。

　　而火星猎人被迫观看了其他四个人的脑内色.情小电影，害的他都没来得及遐想一下自己和蝙蝠的！

　　事情非常的严峻，一场大战一触即发，正联的氛围异常紧张……

　　“我说——”我们可敬的神奇女侠第一个站了出来，“蝙蝠侠是我们的战友，是我们的朋友，我们绝对不可以在这种时候乘人之危。”

　　神奇女侠努力的让自己的表情不要那么遗憾和不舍：“我们应该尊重他自己的选择。另外，我们是不是应该通知一下超人？只有他可以把蝙蝠侠送回去。”

　　“我联系过孤独堡垒的AI了，他说超人在解决生理问题。”火星猎人回答。

　　“生理问题……应该……不是……上厕所吧？”闪电小心翼翼的问。

　　……

　　大厅再次陷入了诡异的沉默。

　　“我去找超人！”神奇女侠受不了了，总得有人出来解决这事儿啊！她决定飞到孤独堡垒去找超人。

　　然而就在她准备走的时候，超人到了。

　　超人火急火燎的冲进会议室：“我听说蝙蝠侠……”

　　“……发情了，对，还差点被小丑标记了！”闪电嘴快的说了出来。

　　然后他立马捂住嘴，一脸无辜的看着周围冲他射过来的几道愤怒的视线。

　　“你刚才可没提到这个，闪电！”海王显然怒气冲冲。

　　“你甚至都没告诉我，巴里！”绿灯表示很伤心。

　　“这是不可饶恕的！”神奇女侠看起来很想冲出去杀了小丑。

　　而火星猎人根据自己被迫听到的咒骂小丑的声音判断：小丑以后的日子不会好过了。同时他也对此到非常的愤怒，不仅仅因为他是蝙蝠侠的朋友，也有Alpha天生的对于Omega的保护欲。要知道，强行标记一个Omega在任何正常的Alpha看来都是绝对无法原谅的恶行。

　　只有超人拼命地压抑着怒火，一脸阴沉的问道：“蝙蝠侠在哪？”

　　“他的房间，”闪电说，“我们为了防止……所以把门锁上了。”

　　话还没说完，蝙蝠侠的门就被超人直接暴力拆除了。

　　超人直接把依旧神志不清的蝙蝠侠抱起来，准备飞走。

　　“超人！”神奇女侠喊住了他，“蝙蝠侠最信任你，你会送他回家的对吧？”

　　超人犹豫了一下，然后缓缓地点了点头。他小心的抱着蝙蝠侠进了飞机，飞出了瞭望塔。

　　目送着超人和蝙蝠侠远去，大家都松了一口气，除了刚才不小心看到超人想法的火星叔。

　　但是火星叔什么都没说，因为他也不小心看到了蝙蝠侠的想法。

　　现在的情侣啊……都这么傲娇了。火星猎人一边叹气一边找地方解决生理问题去了。

　　联盟其他人也都找地方（或者人）解决了一下Alpha的性欲，闪电和绿灯甚至滚到一块儿去了，当然这事儿大家很久以后才知道。

　　超人现在的心情非常的复杂。他是第一个因为蝙蝠侠而完全进入发情期的Alpha，那时候他甚至还不清楚abo是什么，只是在看到布鲁斯的一瞬间就感受到了汹涌的情欲，他甚至因为这落荒而逃，跑到孤独堡垒自己打手枪也不舍得碰布鲁斯一下，可是现在……

　　超人看着身边因为发情期而难受地无意识扭动呻吟的布鲁斯，他的身上甚至只有一件白色的外套，手腕脚腕都有挣扎的伤痕，脖子上甚至还留着项圈！那该死的项圈上还有一个丑陋的小丑图案！

　　他怎么敢——超人感到无比的愤怒，他所珍爱的、小心翼翼的捧在手心的瑰宝，他的布鲁斯，居然就这样被小丑染指了！超人手指摸上那个项圈，一个用力，就把项圈从布鲁斯脖子上摘了下来，然后把它扔在了驾驶舱角落里。

　　超人很想标记布鲁斯，非常非常想，他爱了布鲁斯那么久，久到大家都知道了，久到自己都觉得这已经成了一种信仰，但是就在不久前，他差点失去了布鲁斯。就趁现在，他可以标记他，只要他标记了布鲁斯，他就能拥有他了，但是……

　　布鲁斯信任他，联盟信任他，他不能就这样……

　　“……克拉克？”蝙蝠侠醒了过来，他的意识仍然有点模糊，但还是认出了身边的人，然后下意识的拽住了他的披风。

　　“布鲁斯？你醒了？”超人直接托住飞机让它停在半空，转头给了布鲁斯一个微笑。

　　“克拉克，帮帮我……”布鲁斯看起来累极了，声音越来越小，“帮帮我，拜托……”

　　布鲁斯攥着超人的披风再次昏睡过去，看起来安心了不少。　　

　　超人看了一眼下面的哥谭市，犹豫了好久，最终还是调转方向，往孤独堡垒飞去。

　　我会帮你的，B。

　　我也会负责到底的，B。

 

　　孤独堡垒的AI特别贴心的准备了恒温房间和一张足够大的床，不要问他为什么，一个贴心的AI总是能猜到主人的想法和需求。

　　超人把布鲁斯温柔的放在床上，然后不怎么温柔地扒掉他的衣服，再摘掉他的面具。

　　一个完全赤裸并且湿透的布鲁斯躺在了他的床上，空气中发情期Omega甜美的信息素弥漫了整个空间，而Alpha的信息素也不容多让，与Omega的信息素相互试探，交融。

　　布鲁斯紧紧地皱着眉头，因为Alpha的信息素而本能地感到不安和渴望。他知道那是克拉克，他熟悉那个味道。但属于蝙蝠侠的冷静和理智依旧被情欲所淹没，他只是本能的渴望着克拉克的信息素同时又害怕着被标记。

　　布鲁斯，我的布鲁斯。超人想，他的阴茎硬的发疼，他的Alpha本能叫嚣着要迫不及待地标记这个甜美的Omega，但是实际上，只是这样的注视着他，想着自己可能拥有他【并不仅仅是身体上还有灵魂上的】，克拉克就觉得无比地满足和幸福。

　　“克拉克……”布鲁斯在床上扭动着，夹紧双腿小幅度的摩擦来获得一些快感。

　　“我在这儿，布鲁斯。”超人坐在布鲁斯的身边，手掌轻轻地抚过布鲁斯布满各种伤痕的背部，“你在我身边很安全，布鲁斯。”

　　“克拉克……”布鲁斯的声音听起来几乎是呻吟了，他几乎是本能地手脚并用爬到了超人的身上跨坐着，然后急迫地揉搓超人制服下的性器，“给我，克拉克……”

　　“等……等等？！”超人慌忙把布鲁斯从自己身上推了下去，他得承认刚才那一下子真是棒极了，但是布鲁斯很明显根本就神志不清，他不能就这样不明不白的……

　　布鲁斯非常不解自己为什么会被同样在发情期的Alpha拒绝，他茫然的看了超人一眼，舔了舔下唇然后翻个身继续朝着超人爬了过去。

　　……姿势相当的色情。至少在超人看来是这样的。

　　“布鲁斯！”超人吓得直接向后飞了好远，他不知道布鲁斯再过来自己还能不能把持得住，“你知道自己在做什么吗，蝙蝠侠！”

　　布鲁斯的动作停住了，似乎终于从Omega的情欲中找回了一丝理智。

　　“我知道我在发情，我也知道我是个Omega，而且我把你们变成了alpha。”布鲁斯跪坐在床上，双腿间的湿滑触感和情潮带来的空虚感让他皱紧眉头，“我只是不明白都到现在了你为什么还是站在那里什么都不做。”

　　“但是布鲁斯……”

　　“我知道我在做什么，克拉克！”布鲁斯抓紧了身侧的床单，咬牙切齿，“你该死的可以标记我，氪星人！”

　　超人脱掉了自己的制服，对于有超级速度的氪星人来说这本来就花不了多少时间。

　　红色的披风和蓝色的制服落在地上，和黑色的披风重叠在一起。

　　然后超人飞过去，拥抱住了布鲁斯。

　　“我会标记你，布鲁斯，是因为我爱你，不是因为什么发情期。”

　　沉默一会儿，布鲁斯才叹了一口气，“我知道，克拉克。”

　　然后布鲁斯有点急不可耐地把食指伸进了自己湿漉漉的后穴里，“而且我真的忍不住了……”

　　超人：……

　　布鲁斯左手手指还在后穴里，就跪趴在床上用右手握住超人的阴.茎含在了口腔了，格外热情的吮吸吞吐。

　　“啊……”超人忍不住呻吟出声，极致的快感从阴.茎传来，不仅仅因为他被口了，还因为口的是布鲁斯啊！

　　布鲁斯啊！鲁斯啊！斯啊！啊！！

　　超人觉得有氪石烟花在自己脑子里炸裂开来，他小心翼翼的摸着布鲁斯可爱的头毛，然后非常配合的在布鲁斯的嘴里小心抽插，因为长度原因，想要整根的含进去布鲁斯就必须打开自己的食道，但是布鲁斯似乎并不在意，他甘愿为超人打开自己的身体，毫无保留。当然，超人表示这样被咽喉挤压简直爽爆了！

　　布鲁斯的两根手指在自己的后穴里进出着，而同时超人的阴.茎也在布鲁斯的口腔里进出。（这听起来真色情，作者想。）

　　布鲁斯的手指很快的增加到了三根，然后是四根，从后穴中流出的透明液体很快沾满了整个手掌，然后顺着手腕滴下，还有的顺着大腿流下。而超人抓住布鲁斯的头发，克制着自己的速度和力度在布鲁斯温暖湿润的口腔里抽插。很快，布鲁斯找到了能够让自己更加快乐的地方然后贪图快感的用手指在那个地方不停地按压，很快的达到了一次小高潮。

　　高潮的瞬间布鲁斯有些失神，后穴里顿时涌出了出了更多的液体，打湿了双腿间的床单，大腿根和臀部的肌肉无法控制的小幅度地抽搐，“嗯……”

　　“呼……”布鲁斯吐出超人的阴茎，全身脱力般躺在了床上，大口的呼吸着。虽然感觉很爽，但是可怜兮兮的阴.茎还是什么都不能射出来，身体的内部深处反而更加的急躁和渴求，“不错。但还差点什么。”

　　然后布鲁斯笑着把沾满液体的手指含进嘴里，舔食着手指上的液体含糊不清的说着，“别表现的比我的手指差，小记者。”

　　超人下意识的咽了一下口水，觉得仿佛大脑里连发了三枚氪石导弹，粉色那种。

　　“别小看小记者，布鲁斯。”他粗鲁的拽过布鲁斯，抽出他的手指，然后吻上了他肖想已久的双唇。

　　然后这种带着柔情的吻很快变成了近乎撕咬般的较量，双方谁都不肯想让，当然最后超人还是占了上风。

　　毕竟是精虫上脑的alpha啊……

　　两个人纠缠在一起，不知道什么时候超人的手指伸进了布鲁斯的后穴，然后非常作弊的专门揉摁布鲁斯敏感的地方，成功得到了布鲁斯的呻吟和蝙蝠侠瞪视。而布鲁斯双腿缠在超人腰身上，不住地用自己的 阴.茎戳蹭超人的腹部，在超人的腹部留下黏糊糊的液体。

　　超人啃咬着布鲁斯的脖颈，然后坏心眼地抱着布鲁斯飞到了空中，两根手指也顺势进入了一个从未到达的深度，引来了布鲁斯的一声急促呻吟。

　　“你可以叫出来，布鲁斯，很好听。”手指不停地在布鲁斯的体内作怪。

　　“呃——”布鲁斯的声音甚至没办法连贯，他的指甲用力的扣在超人的后背上，妄图在钢铁之躯上留下点痕迹，“别耍……花招！”

　　超人抽出手指，“你的里面已经被手指整个儿的操开了，但我打赌你还是很难承受我的小克拉克。”超人用阴.茎的顶端轻轻的顶入不断收缩的穴口，然后又很快的抽出来，然后又重复这个动作，“他很大，而且很硬。”

　　“操……操！”布鲁斯张口就咬在了超人的肩膀上，然后感觉到咯牙又松开，“你他妈磨蹭什么，赶紧进来！”

　　“你的里面都变成艳红色了，布鲁斯，我能看到，肠道不停地饥渴地收缩着，分泌的发情液——我自己取的名字——把整个穴道变得湿漉漉。”超人继续重复之前的挑逗一般的动作，就是不肯把阴.茎整个的挺入，“说，你想被我操，布鲁斯。”

　　布鲁斯趴在超人怀里，急促的呼吸着，超人离他太近，alpha的信息素已经开始影响他了，他现在满脑子只有被填满这件事，但是……

　　“别太过分，克拉克……”蝙蝠侠的尊严不容侵犯！（身体可以，作者说。）

“太糟糕了。你总是不乖，布鲁斯。”超人摇摇头，然后把自己的阴.茎这个的插了进去，高热，紧致，还有不规律的收缩，超人觉得自己仿佛一瞬间沐浴在阳光下。

　　拉奥啊……这真的太棒了！

　　而布鲁斯只能大张着嘴呼吸，他甚至没办法叫出声，被填满的快感伴随着撕裂的疼痛，然而很快地，快感就压过了疼痛，布鲁斯开始呻吟着扭动屁.股寻找快感。

　　而在两人负距离接触的同一时间，Alpha的和Omega的信息素也在一点点交融，逐渐融入彼此的身体。

　　“慢点，布鲁斯……”超人握住布鲁斯的腰然后换了个姿势，变成自己仰着飘在空中，布鲁斯坐在自己身上的姿势，阴.茎插入的更深了。

　　然后超人在布鲁斯张口开始抱怨之前就用超级速度顶得布鲁斯只能发出破碎的呻吟。

　　“唔……啊……克拉……慢……”

　　然后超人抽插地更快了。

　　在空中完全是超人的主场，布鲁斯几乎只能被动的接受各种姿势，注意，是各种。

　　因为超人把自己能想到的不会伤害到布鲁斯的姿势都试了个遍。幸亏他只是个纯情小记者，知道的姿势不太多。

　　而当超人终于把布鲁斯压在天花板上射进他身体里的时候，布鲁斯已经叫不出声了，只是惨兮兮的射出了最后几滴精.液。

　　这时候布鲁斯身上已经全部都是超人的气味了。任何一个Alpha都能闻出了这个Omega刚刚被一个强壮Alpha操开了。

　　而在第三次射.精的时候，超人终于咬破了布鲁斯后颈上的腺体，算是把这个标记变成了正式的。鬼知道为什么非要咬破腺体才行，那个小地方除了Omega味儿浓一点（没有屁.股上味儿好闻）之外，没有任何特别的，更多的只是个象征意义，就好像结婚一定要戴戒指一样，AO结合的传统就是一定要在脖子上咬个印。真正的生理上的标记是发生在性.爱过程中，并且在长期的互相的性.爱中加以巩固的。

　　不管是超人射在布鲁斯体内的时候，还是超人在布鲁斯脖子上咬印儿的时候，布鲁斯都没有任何反抗的接受了。

　　超人简直不敢相信，他终于全然地拥有了布鲁斯。然后干的更加卖力了。

　　蝙蝠侠的发情期持续了四天，他们就在床上腻歪了四天，除了中间布鲁斯偶尔需要进食饮水休息以及超人偶尔出去晒个太阳给联盟报个平安之外，他们一直在啪啪啪。

　　好体力啊……

　　当发情期终于结束的时候，布鲁斯屁.股里甚至还插着超人难得软下去的阴.茎，他就一脸严肃的和超人说：

　　“我们需要谈谈，克拉克。”

 

　　“你愿意和我结婚吗，布鲁斯？”超人一脸真诚的看着布鲁斯。

　　“什么？”布鲁斯一脸不敢相信的看超人。

　　“额……”超人把自己阴.茎从布鲁斯身体里抽出来，恋恋不舍的看了一眼已经合不拢的穴口和从里面流出的精.液和发情液的混合液体，再次抬头看到了一张蝙蝠黑脸，顿时变得小心翼翼，“我是说……这可能不是一个合适的时机，但是……”

　　超人飞出去拿了个小盒子又飞回来，冲布鲁斯露出一个大大的笑脸，“我等这一天已经很久了。”

　　“你愿意和我结婚吗，布鲁斯？”超人浑身赤裸单膝跪地，然后一脸真诚地把小盒子递到布鲁斯跟前，满怀期待，“……但是你最好先别打开，因为里面是枚氪石戒指。”

　　“所以，你愿意吗，B？”超人非常激动又有些忐忑的等待着。

　　但是布鲁斯只是像看傻瓜一样的看着超人，“我不知道什么给了你这样的错觉，克拉克，我们只是做.爱了而已。”

　　“可是……”超人愣住了，茫然的看着布鲁斯，“我已经标记了你了呀！”

　　“总得有个人标记我，克拉克。否则我没办法停止把普通人变成Omega。而你是我所知的最强大的alpha。”

　　超人开始不知所措，“但是……我爱你……？”

　　“这让你变得更容易控制，克拉克。”

　　超人不敢相信的看着他，他觉得仿佛自己身体里所有的阳光被尽数抽走。他所以为的爱情的结合原来只不过是蝙蝠侠的又一次权衡利弊的结果，他被选中不是因为布鲁斯也爱他，只是因为他是最强大的Alpha。超人站起来，有些踉跄后退了几步，然后转身快速的飞走了。

　　布鲁斯看着超人离开的方向，露出了一丝苦笑。

　　过了一会穿好制服的超人又飞回来，坚持把戒指递给了布鲁斯，“我还是会把自己的弱点给你，布鲁斯。还有你在这里拥有最高权限，浴室出门左拐，你的制服在衣柜里，蝙蝠机停在外面，出门右拐有厨房，里面有吃的。你要好好的，我……我可能需要一点时间，B。对不起。”

　　然后超人又飞走了，伴随着一声高速飞行的音爆。

　　留下布鲁斯一个人有点想笑，又有点无奈。

　　【卡尔很伤心，蝙蝠侠。】孤独堡垒AI说。

　　“我知道，但我相信这么做对大家都好。”

　　【如果卡尔不回来了怎么办？】

　　“他不会的。”蝙蝠侠说，他最多只会离开自己。

　　  
　　  
　　超人飞向太空，从这里俯瞰地球。这颗蓝色的星球异常，也非常渺小。他感受到自己的力量，已经更为深远的孤独。有时候超人在想，他甚至是可以把这个星球推进太阳里毁灭的，但是他不会，也不敢，因为他知道，这里有他灵魂中仅存的美好，可以让他觉得不在孤独的所有事物。

　　大都会的星球日报，勇敢又聪明的露易丝莱恩；堪萨斯的农场，他已然年迈却依旧善良的父母；正义联盟的瞭望塔，一群为了正义奋斗的英雄们，还有……还有布鲁斯。

　　每次想到这个名字的，超人的心跳都会漏了半拍。

　　他还记得他们初次见面，十几年前，那时候超人才刚刚出现在人们的视野里，而哥谭市的蝙蝠传说也刚刚兴起。他在路过哥谭市的时候听到了求救声，于是落下来准备帮忙，却看到了被蝙蝠侠用脚踩在地上的小混混。尴尬的对视了几秒后，超人刚想开口说这是不对的，但还没来得及，就被蝙蝠侠吼了得吓了一跳：“滚出我的哥谭，外星人！”

　　这是他们见面的第一句话，不怎么友好，超人还看到了那时候蝙蝠侠战衣下断裂的肋骨，但是……

　　超人想到这里，低下头露出一个微笑，那是他生命中最美好一切的开始。

　　尚还年轻的蝙蝠侠，面具下坚毅又俊美的面容，还有那双蓝色的深邃的眸子，不期而遇的相识……有时候超人想，也许他早就对那个固执的黑漆漆的蝙蝠一见钟情了。

　　然后，他和蝙蝠侠经历过最初的磨合，各种各样的争吵和试探（主要是蝙蝠侠试探超人），终于赢得了彼此的信任，他们成为了别人口中的世界最佳搭档，他们在战场上默契无比，蝙蝠侠一个眼神一个动作，超人就能心领神会。超人负责进攻和防护，而蝙蝠侠无论面对怎样的困境，怎样强大的敌人，总能有最佳的方案。超人无比庆幸自己的身边有蝙蝠侠，冷静睿智的布鲁斯，他开始把越来越多的目光放在他的身上，不时光顾（其他联盟成员都不知道怎么去的）蝙蝠洞，带蝙蝠侠去自己的孤独堡垒（自从蝙蝠侠也成为孤独堡垒的常客以后克拉克觉得不再孤独），甚至教蝙蝠侠氪星语言和文字。他们亲密无间，如同所有的好友一般，彼此陪伴，彼此分享。这是超人最为珍爱的联盟时光，除去蝙蝠侠受伤的部分。他是那么的享受这段时光。

　　直到他无意间看到了蝙蝠侠的裸.体并且因此而性致勃勃，他才恍然认识到，自己对于布鲁斯的感情，早就不是单纯地友谊那么简单。

　　但他选择隐瞒。他不敢，冒着失去布鲁斯的危险告白。

　　然而，令人没有想到是，有一个脑残的反派宣称要杀死超人最爱的人，当蝙蝠侠把露易丝拉出来当诱饵以后，子弹却绕过她直接射向了布鲁斯。超人大脑一片空白，在抱住从悬崖跌落的布鲁斯以后，就磕磕巴巴的告白了，他甚至不记得自己都说了些什么，大概是我喜欢你，你是我最重要的人之类的废话。

　　然后蝙蝠侠的回应只是冷淡的“我知道了。”

　　超人沮丧了几天，但是很快的意识到蝙蝠侠没有不理他，态度还是和以往一样。他仿佛看到了一丝希望，于是开始了漫长的毫无希望的追求蝙蝠侠之路。

　　然后……然后就到了现在。他标记了蝙蝠侠，却仍然不能拥有他。

　　超人看着地球，然后忍不住开始想，布鲁斯在做什么？是准备离开了吗？是不是又要马上投入忙碌的工作，解开莫名其妙的ABO性别分化之谜？

　　超人叹了口气，然后认命的往回飞。

　　他好不容易等到了今天，怎么可能放手？就算只是权衡利弊的选择，他最终还是选择了自己不是吗？

　　谁让自己爱的是这么个固执又糟糕的家伙呢？

　　第十二章 chapter 12

　　超人飞回地球的时候，追着布鲁斯的心跳找到了整飞在大洋上空的蝙蝠战机。他靠过去，敲了敲飞机的玻璃窗。

　　布鲁斯转过头看见他的时候，头罩下的脸上露出了明显的惊讶神情。他考虑过很多种可能，也考虑过超人最后还是会回来这种可能性，但是……他没想到超人这么快就回来了，快到他还没准备好说辞。

　　超人指了指自己耳朵，蝙蝠侠会意的打开了通讯器。

　　“嘿，B！”超人的声音从通讯器里传来。

　　“是的，超人？”蝙蝠侠没想到超人的声音听起来还是如此的欢快。

　　“需要帮助吗，B？”超人飞在蝙蝠战机旁边，冲着布鲁斯露出一个过分阳光的微笑，“我能帮你快点回家。”

　　“不，不用了。”超人有点过分乐观了，蝙蝠侠开始思考在这段时间里超人受到了什么魔法或者奇怪颜色氪石影响的可能性。

　　“好吧。”超人仍然保持着那个微笑，和蝙蝠战机保持同一速度飞行，“我也很喜欢和你一起在天上慢慢飞。”

　　超人终于把头扭回去开始正视前方，而不是用他那几乎可以发射热视线一样的灼灼目光看着蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠悄悄地松了口气，下意识摸了摸腰带里装着小铅盒的地方。

　　“布鲁斯？”然而诡异的安静没有持续几分钟，超人就忍不住又打破了沉默，“你觉不觉得……我们现在就好像普通的超级英雄情侣在散步？我的意思是，你看普通的情侣因为不会飞，大多数人也买不起飞机，所以他们就……”

　　“超人。”蝙蝠侠开口试图打断他。

　　“……只能在公园里散步，但是我会飞，你有飞机，我们就可以一起在天上慢慢飞，超级英雄的特殊浪漫，恩？不过我觉得如果我们能够一起坐在飞机里，或者你愿意让我抱着一起飞的话，会更浪漫。哦对了，最近我收到了一份X星系β星发来的请求，邀请我去参加他们的会议，你想不想一起去？那个星球景色很美，而且那个星球的居民也……”

　　“克拉克！”蝙蝠侠提高了音量。

　　“……非常善良而且热情。恩？布鲁斯？”超人终于肯停下来，微笑着看向蝙蝠侠，“所以你想去吗？”

　　“克拉克，你应该清楚，我们并非恋人。”蝙蝠侠几乎都有点不忍心，因为他看到超人那过分灿烂的笑容几乎在瞬间就消失了，但他还是，不得不，硬下心肠，假装自己没有任何感情，“你所说的都是你的想象，克拉克。我们之间只是一次……意外事故。”

　　“恩……”超人垂下头，额前的小卷毛在气流中翻卷着，盛满阳光的蓝眼睛此刻变成忧郁的深蓝色。

　　“但是我非常感谢你，克拉克，你保护了我。”蝙蝠侠坚持说下去，“我希望这次的事不会影响到你，你仍然是正义联盟的主席，这个世界唯一的超人。这个星球需要你，需要你的正义，需要你的热情和坚持，这个世界不能没有超人。”

　　“可是你也需要我，布鲁斯。”超人终于再次开口，依旧带着几乎微不可查的笑容，“你……你会需要我帮忙度过以后的发情期。你被我标记了。”

　　“这个问题我会解决的，早晚。”蝙蝠侠觉得自己脸有点发烫。

　　“对不起啊，布鲁斯，我真的很喜欢很喜欢你，太喜欢你了，我可能没办法保证……不，不是没办法保证，而是非常肯定，我没办法放弃爱你。你看，宇宙那么大，我偏偏来到了地球，地球上这么多人，我偏偏遇到了你，正联这么多英雄，我偏偏和你成为了世界最佳搭档。布鲁斯，我不相信命运，但是我还是非常感谢命运让我遇见你，你的……睿智，你的伟大，你的勇敢，你的正义，你的牺牲，你的黑暗，你的脆弱，你看起来坚不可摧硬壳之下的柔软，布鲁斯，所有的这些，所有的你的一切，都在吸引我。我们认识了十几年，却好像度过了一生，又好像只有那么一瞬，你让我……让我这个外星人第一次真正意义上的不在觉得孤独，你让我觉得自己是个正常人类，在你面前我可以既是克拉克又是卡尔，我们了解彼此如同拥有心灵感应，我永远不会感到担心只要有你在我身边。你让我……完整。我怎么可能不爱你？我怎么能够忍住不爱你？”

　　蝙蝠侠没有说话，他目视前方，沉稳的操纵战机。

　　“现在我们有了更亲密的接触，我知道，你只是为了搞定这次莫名其妙的发情事故，但是对于我来说，布鲁斯，当然我也觉得这是一次非常棒的性.爱，我爱这个，但是更重要的是你选择了我，不管什么原因，总之结果就是你选择了我，而不是其他人，这就足够了。至少说明你信任我，在遇到危险的时候愿意把脆弱展现给我，这种感觉比性.爱更让人愉悦，布鲁斯。”

　　“蝙蝠洞里有一个档案，是关于你的，超人。”蝙蝠侠缓缓出声，操纵着飞机降落，“里面是我搜集的关于你的所有资料。”

　　“里面有你读书时候的照片，也有你在星球日报所发表的所有文章，还有所有能够拍到的超人的战斗场景，以及克拉克日常生活的视频，还有很多人包括莱克斯卢瑟对于你的看法，当然，也有非常重要的实物，氪石。”蝙蝠侠从战机里跳出来。

　　“如果你不是蝙蝠侠，我一定以为你是暗恋我很久啦！”超人落在地面，跟在蝙蝠侠身后进入蝙蝠洞。

　　“但我是蝙蝠侠，而你是超人，所以你应该很清楚，我所做的这一切，只是在防范，我做好一切的准备，假如你，世界上最强大的超能力者，选择了罪恶或者独裁的道路，我能够第一时间掌握你的弱点，抓到你，削弱你，甚至杀死你。”蝙蝠侠坐进椅子里，打开蝙蝠洞的电脑。

　　“你是蝙蝠侠，除了你没人更适合这个工作了。”

　　“你还不明白吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯猛地站起来，扯下头罩，揪着超人制服的制服，几乎是恶狠狠地瞪视着那双无辜的蓝眼睛，“如果你非要有个恋人，我是最糟糕的那个选择！”

　　超人愣愣的看着离自己只有几公分的蝙蝠侠，沉默了好久，然后嘴角一点点弯起来，“布鲁斯，你靠的这么近，我有点忍不住想要亲你啊……”

　　蝙蝠侠立刻把超人推开了。

　　超人站稳，“布鲁斯，你觉得你是最糟糕的那个选择，可是你有没有想过，对于我来说，你是唯一的那个选择？”

　　“如果我非要有个恋人，那个人只能是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

　　蝙蝠侠沉默。

　　“你知道，有一种方法可以终止标记，强行地把AO的结合撕裂。如果你希望的话，布鲁斯，我可以为了你这么做。”

　　“虽然这样做对Alpha的伤害很严重，但是我是氪星人，我保证我不会有什么太大的问题。”

　　“但是，假如你还有那么一点点的……感觉，我希望你阻止我，你只需要说个不就可以了，B。”

　　但蝙蝠侠什么都没说。

　　“我明白了，”超人后退了一步，温柔又坚定地注视着他的所爱之人，“我尊重你的选择，布鲁斯。标记对于你来说的确是一种负担。”

　　超人摸着自己后颈那一小块地方，那里的温度稍微高一点，是自己的Alpha腺体的所在，他只要把腺体彻底破坏掉，就会丢掉自己的Alpha性别，他与布鲁斯之间的连接也会消失。他有点舍不得，但还是不得不下手。超人借用了蝙蝠洞的氪石碎片。

　　就在超人闭上眼睛鼓起勇气准备给自己来个Alpha性别阉割的时候，蝙蝠侠终于出声了。

　　“不。”蝙蝠侠终于肯直视着超人的双眼，“别，克拉克。别。”

　　 

　　事情听上去似乎终于有了一个圆满的结局，蝙蝠侠虽然拒不承认和超人的关系，但是个Alpha就能闻出来蝙蝠侠身上满满的超人味儿，更不用说超人一直围在蝙蝠侠周围飞来飞去的场景了。

　　众人对此事反应不一，大多数人是支持的，少部分人（比如小丑）是反对的。管家对此事表示非常的感动，并且委婉的询问了布鲁斯少爷是否有孕育下一代的打算，得到了一个非常气愤的“决不！”；四个罗宾虽然意见不太一致（达米安表示不想要外星人后爸），但总体还算不错；正联众人对此喜闻乐见，并表示支持；阿卡姆……总算被收复，重新成为了正常的监狱，并且再次把小丑关了进去。

　　实际上，除了超人偶尔能够留宿韦恩庄园以外，这个Omega风波基本上平静的过去了。蝙蝠侠搞出了抑制剂和信息素隐藏喷雾，终于不会老让Alpha们闻到自己身上的超人味儿了；韦恩集团也搞出了能让alpha们恢复正常男女性别的针剂，并且强行给阿卡姆众人注射了一发，同时也免费提供给了正联各位、以及一部分无辜的哥谭群众；虽然蝙蝠侠和超人仍然保留了AO的性别，并且两人的标记日益加深，但是蝙蝠侠仍旧对超人爱答不理，超人仍旧围着蝙蝠侠团团飞，基本和意外发生之前没什么区别。

　　哦，等等，也许有一个区别……

　　“你得休息了，B，你已经整整二十个小时没有睡觉也没有吃东西了。”

　　“我没时间。”

　　“我知道这很重要，但是你必须休息，否则会垮掉的！”

　　“离开这里。”

　　“你不用非得一个人，我能帮你，B！让我帮你吧！”

　　“我更喜欢单干。”

　　超人看着固执的蝙蝠侠，叹了口气，“B，你知道我能控制你的发情期，对吧？”

　　蝙蝠侠的身形顿了一下，声音都阴沉了下来，“你敢？”

　　“我只是想帮忙，B。”

　　“你应该休息一下了，B。”超人的语气中带着毋庸置疑，然后一步一步逼近蝙蝠侠。

　　蝙蝠侠终于转过身面对着他的alpha，在强势的alpha信息素下忍不住后退，直到后腰抵上了身后的控制台。他能够感觉到自己的热潮在alpha的影响下正在慢慢地被唤醒，他能感到自己的体温正在升高，双腿开始有些发软，“克拉克……不……别……”甚至声音都开始发抖。

　　超人微笑着，慢慢地、温柔的靠近自己的Omega，同时散发出自身的信息素，引诱着对方进入发情期，当他终于来到布鲁斯的身边，他已经能够闻到自己的Omega散发出的甜美气息，那股好闻的混杂着自己信息素的结合Omega的味道。超人偏过头，闭上眼睛有些沉醉的在布鲁斯脖颈旁边嗅了一下，信息素、高热、情欲、结合、Omega、布鲁斯、布鲁斯……超人猛地攥住了蝙蝠侠的双臂，然后膝盖抵在蝙蝠侠的双腿之间阻止了他不断下滑的身体，最开始由他挑起的情欲现在开始在他的身体上起作用了，蝙蝠侠的信息素让这个Alpha的情欲几乎是在瞬间达到了顶峰，超人感到自己下身的疼痛以及对于布鲁斯的渴望，他来不及做哪些温柔体贴的前戏，而是直接用手托住布鲁斯的臀部把他放倒在控制台上，然后用蛮力将蝙蝠装直接撕开，无视掉布鲁斯小声的呜咽和呻吟，直接将手指伸进已经湿透的后穴中，急躁的开拓着……

　　“咳咳，”阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，挡住了我们所有人的视线，“请各位到此为止吧，总之，布鲁斯少爷和克拉克少爷过上了性福的生活。”

　　END


End file.
